


911

by wangja (verseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, jinson, lapslock, vine made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseven/pseuds/wangja
Summary: jinyoung's dying. or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything lately because life has been a mess. so i decided to write something quick to cheer myself up and to assure yall that i'm not dead. unbeta'd. hope you enjoy!

jinyoung considered himself a decent person who worked hard, got good grades, was a dutiful son and a supportive friend. someone who deserved nothing but the best from the world yet the world insisted on crapping on him.

this was the only explanation his brain could manage to come up with as he tried to locate his phone without moving his head, which hurt like a fucking bitch at the moment, and call for help.

"hello this is 911 whats your emergency?"

"help i'm dying."

okay maybe that was a bit too dramatic but jinyoung was operating on three hours of sleep, hopped up on caffeine, stressing over a final which was just a few hours away _and_ he had slipped and hit his head. quite badly. it was perfectly fine to be dramatic. 

"oh shit without me?" the operator’s voice was deep and playful. 

jinyoung pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. "what the fuck."

 

there was the sound of throat clearing on the other end. "come on man i thought that was pretty smooth."

"i'm sure i'll be able to appreciate that when i'm not dying of a concussion right before my final." 

"shit you really are dying."

"and without you too,” quips jinyoung. something wet dribbles down the side of his face. he reaches up to touch and his fingers come away slicked with blood. “i am bleeding.”

“sir, if you die before my pick up gets certified i’ll be heartbroken.”

“your heart won't be the only thing broken if you don’t get here right now.”

“you like it rough, eh?”

“come over and find out.”

-

“and that kids,” says jackson, “is how i met your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/moodycat_/status/843215486301196288) made me do it  
> 


End file.
